Meeting and Marrying
by JSRobertson
Summary: How Lee Crane Meets and Marries his Wife


Meeting and Marrying by JSRobertson

How Lee Crane meets and marries his wife.

I'm saying a final goodbye to my friends. I'm relocating to Santa Barbara, CA. from a suburb of Chicago, IL to interview for a job at the Nelson Institute of Marine Research, specifically on the submarine Seaview. Leaving your friends and a job you have had many years is difficult, but there are too many bad memories here to stay any longer and the change will be good. My name is Janet Cornwell.

My boss, Tim Cummins has gotten me a job interview at the NIMR. He has a good friend who knows Admiral Harriman Nelson and found out they are looking for a secretary to keep track of the paperwork for the submarine. He said I should go out there and interview for it. The company I work for manufactures electronic components and sell them to a firm that sells finished components to the Institute. That is how he found out about the job.

Even if I don't get the job at the Institute, I'm not coming back. There is nothing to keep me here. I have no family. My husband was killed in a car accident while with his girlfriend and his family blames the accident on me.

I have to be in California by Tuesday for the interview. I'm allowing five days to get there. I hope there are no snow storms or problems. I have a brand new car so I loaded it up with most of my possessions I chose to take with me. I've shipped a couple of boxes ahead. It is very boring driving alone but I make it to Santa Barbara in the five days. What a beautiful city. Sun and palm trees, no dirty snow or cold.

I check into "The Blue Bird Motel" not far from the Institute. It is run by Fred and Dolly Thomas and their son Jimmy. I unload my belongings and look for a place to eat. There is a small diner down the street. I pull into the parking lot and get out of my car.

"Hi, I'm Trish, says the waitress. "Do you need table for two?" "No, just me" I reply.

"You drove all the way from Illinois by yourself." she asks. She had seen me get out of the car but didn't notice if I was alone.

"My name is Janet, and yes, I did drive from Illinois by myself. I'm relocating to Santa Barbara from a suburb of Chicago. I'm here for a job interview at the Nelson Institute of Marine Research. Do you know the place?"

"Yes, it isn't too far from here. Some of the workers come here to eat." She tells me how to get there.

She was nice to talk to after being by myself and the food was good.

I find the Institute right away. You can't miss it. It is a huge complex on the ocean. The drive only took 20 minutes from the motel.

I go back to the motel to figure out what to wear for the interview tomorrow. The interview is at 9:30 a.m. I'm never late. Jacket, blouse, and skirt not to short or long. I have my resume and portfolio of samples of forms, letters etc. that I have set up from my previous job. When I started there, the job didn't exist so I had set everything up from the beginning. I have extra copies in case more than one person in on the interview. I put it all in my large bag. It holds everything of value to me. I knew nothing about submarines so before I left I bought a book about them. It explains what the right side and left side of the boat is called. The front and back are named and how they work. I don't know if I will need this information but it can't hurt to know about them.

Finally the day of the interview, I wake up at 7:00 a.m. I'm very nervous. I haven't been on an interview in years. I'm too nervous to eat any kind of breakfast or even have a cup of coffee. I shower, do my hair and makeup and I'm ready to go by 8:30. I have a whole hour to wait. I hate waiting makes me more nervous.

I leave for the interview at 8:55. My car didn't want to start right away. I finally get it started and drive to the Institute. I have my letter telling me when to arrive. I need the letter and my driver's license to enter the Institute. Howard is the guard at the gate and he tells me where to go. "Straight ahead to the left, the building will be right in front of you."

The office is not very big. I park my car, grab my bag and go in the front door. The receptionist is a young woman. " Hi, I'm Wanda Jones." "Good morning. My name is Janet Cornwell. I have an interview with Admiral Nelson at 9:30."

She shows me where to sit. Looking around there are a few offices besides the reception area. There is an office for a Captain Lee Crane, Lt. Commander Chip Morton on one side and a looks like 2 or 3 empty ones on the other side. Straight ahead is the office of Admiral Harriman Nelson. He is the person in charge of the Institute. The door opens and a gentleman walks out and thanks the secretary.

"Hi, I'm Suzanne Edwards, Admiral Nelson's secretary. Please follow me and have a seat. They will be with you shortly. Did you bring a resume?" I give her the copies. The door closes for what seems to be a lifetime but is only about one minute. Suzanne comes back and shows me into the Admiral's office.

"Good Morning, Miss Cornwell, I'm Admiral Nelson and this is Captain Lee Crane and Lt. Commander Chip Morton." The dark haired one is Captain Crane and the blond is Lt. Commander Morton.

They are reading the resume and looking at the documents I brought.

"Have you ever been in the Navy or on a submarine?" asks the Admiral.

"No sir, I have never been in the Navy or on a submarine."

"Does that make a difference in getting the job?" I ask. "No." Captain Crane replies.

"The job is to take notes on the missions, collect daily logs and help with any paperwork that needs to be done by me or the other officers. This job requires you to be on the Seaview." When we sail we could be gone for days, weeks or months. Is there any problem with being gone that long?" says the Admiral.

"No sir." I reply. "I have no one to be accountable to. My husband was killed in an auto accident. I needed a change, so I came out here for this interview."

"Can you work on a computer?' asks Lt. Commander Morton. "We had computers at my previous job and I had just started working with them."

Captain Crane states, "We are taking out all the interviewees for a pilot mission tomorrow." "Can you come back tomorrow to go on the Seaview?" "Yes sir."

Do you have any questions?" asks Captain Crane. "No, sir," I reply. "Be here tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m. Suzanne with give you the rest of the details."

As I go to get up my bag gets tangled on the arm of the chair and out falls my book on submarines. Captain Crane picks it up and says, "Is this how you learn about submarines?" "Yes, sir, I figure some information is better than nothing."

I stop at Suzanne's desk. She gives me a letter to show at the front gate to let me in again tomorrow. She is very friendly and tells me to make sure I wear pants and flat shoes. It was very hard to get up and down the ladders on the Seaview in a skirt.

"Thank you for the information. I will see you tomorrow."

Well, that is something I didn't know. I will have to work aboard the Seaview. I get in my car and drive back to the hotel. Relieved the interview is over and scared of a ride on the Seaview. Again, I had a hard time starting my car.

Admiral Nelson, Lee and Chip are having a meeting on the candidates that they interviewed today. There are four of us vying for this job, two women and two men. The other three all have naval experience. Two are in the Navy and one with Coast Guard. My only asset is the fact that I'm the only secretary and that is what they are looking for.

The Admiral asks Lee and Chip, "Does it make a difference if the last one, Miss Cornwell doesn't have any Navy experience or that she could be the only female on a ship of 125 men?" Chip says, "I don't see a problem with the naval experience, but I didn't even think about her being the only female on the ship. Lee has all ready told her it didn't make a difference she didn't have any naval experience so I think we should consider her. She is only one with the secretarial skills we are looking for." Lee says, "I have no problem with her being the only female on the ship."

Suzanne calls the Admiral and tells him there is a problem on Seaview and Chip needs to get down there. He leaves to take care of the problem.

The Admiral and Captain Crane are alone. "Lee, do you have any preference as to who should get the job. Lee replies, "They all have their good points. I did like Miss Cornwell and her book on submarines. Maybe I should ask to borrow it to see if I can learn anything. It really doesn't matter to me who we hire because Miss Cornwell is going to be my wife whether we give her the job or not."

The Admiral laughs, "You are going to marry her?" Lee replies, "Yes."

After the interview is over I'm hungry. After all no breakfast and now it is close to lunch so I go back to the diner to talk to Trish. "Hi, Trish, can I please have a grilled cheese sandwich and fries with a cola?"

"Sure. How did your interview go? Were you nervous?"

"Yes, I was and I hope it went OK. I'm going out on the submarine tomorrow for a pilot mission with three other candidates.

"Good luck." "Thanks I will need it."

After eating I went back to the motel. I really should find a place to live, but I don't have a job and while I do have some money, I better wait a little while longer to see if I even stay in Santa Barbara. I watched TV for awhile and finally get ready for bed. I couldn't sleep. I was so nervous. I got up about 6:30 to get ready. I was glad Suzanne told me to wear pant and flat shoes. I pick up my bag and get ready to leave. I was so embarrassed about my book falling out of my bag. I should have left it here but I forgot it was in my bag. Maybe I'll take it today. Captain Crane seemed amused by it. He is very good looking. Probably the most good looking man I have ever met.

It is 8:00. and since I don't know how long we are going to be gone, I figure I better get some breakfast. I go to start my car and it won't start and I don't know anything about cars.

I go to the motel office. Mrs. Thomas is there. "Do you have a phone book? I need to call a cab. I have to be at the Nelson Institute at 9:00 and my car won't start."

"The cabs drivers are on strike," she says.

"What am I going do to? Has Mr. Thomas left for work yet?" "Yes, he left an hour ago." The Thomas' have only one car. Their son, Jimmy has one and he hasn't left for work.

"Can Jimmy give me ride to the Institute?" "Let's ask him. Hey Jimmy can you give Janet a ride to the Nelson Institute?" "Not all the way, only to Ocean Drive. I'm all ready late for work." "Tell him I'll take it."

Ocean Drive is the road that leads into the Institute. Jimmy drives me to the intersection of Eagle Road and Ocean Drive. He tells me it is about three miles to the Institute. I will have to walk the rest of the way. I can walk pretty fast but I don't know if I can walk three miles in forty five minutes. I have to walk in the street or on the grass as there are no sidewalks and the street is very busy.

I get a ways down the road and it is all ready 8:30. I don't know if I will make it when a red sports car stops. "Do you need a ride?" "Yes, please. I need to be at the Nelson Institute in a half an hour regarding a job. My car wouldn't start and the cab drivers are on strike. Can you give me a ride there?" I hop in the car not waiting for an answer. I'm so relieved that I have a ride that I do not pay any attention to who is driving the car. At this point I didn't care, I just wanted to get to the Institute. "Thank you very much for the ride." I finally look to see who is driving the car and it is Captain Crane.

"How far have you been walking?" "I'm not sure. I got dropped off at Eagle Road and Ocean Drive. How much farther is it to the Institute?" "Another two miles." If he hadn't picked me up I never would have made it. "I _cannot_ thank you enough for picking me up." He says, "No problem. You must really want this job to be willing to walk to it."

We get to the front gate of the Institute and Howard is there again today. He greets Captain Crane and looks at me. I give him my driver's license and paperwork from Suzanne to let me in. He lets us in the gate and we drive to the office.

Captain Crane asks, "Where is your car?" "It is at "The Blue Bird Motel. Why?" "I will have Tommy from the motor pool here at the Institute take a look at it. He is the only mechanic I will let work on my car." "It is a black car with Illinois plates on it." I tell him.

Captain Crane leaves me at the front desk with Wanda. He goes to his office to call Tommy. "Hi Tommy. I need a favor. Could you please go to the Blue Bird Motel and look at a black car with Illinois plates on it. It won't start. Fix whatever is wrong with it and put it on my bill. Let me know what the problem was." "No problem Captain."

At least I made it here on time. None of the other candidates have arrived. Wanda looks at me and asks, "How come you came in with Captain Crane?" "My car wouldn't start. I was walking down Ocean Drive and Captain Crane picked me up." I reply.

While I continue explaining my situation to her, the other candidates arrive. We introduce ourselves. Barbara Manning works for the Coast Guard, Bob Stevens is in the Navy on a destroyer and Tom Scale is also in the Navy on an air craft carrier. I tell them I'm Janet Cornwell and worked as a secretary in Illinois until six days ago. We all look a little nervous. I'm not only nervous but down right scared.

Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane come out of the Admiral's office.

The Admiral says, "We are going to take you down to the Seaview. Seaview is a privately owned submarine that will do work for the Navy and United States government as well as private companies. There are many classified areas on her. You will only be allowed in the observation nose for this mission. We are going to sail about two hours from the Institute to test a new piece of equipment. We will be out about two more hours and then return. Please follow me."

Barbara says, "I'm not going to be going on the mission. I talked it over with my husband and we didn't realize that I would be gone away for long of periods of time. I have small children and don't want to leave them for that long. I didn't want to let you know by telephone so that is why I came here today. I'm sorry if I wasted your time. Thank you for the interview." She says good bye and leaves.

The rest of us are led down a path to the docking area of the Institute. We finally get to see the Seaview. The Seaview is huge and gray.

Following Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane, we board the Seaview through the conning tower. (Learned that from my submarine book.) Now I know why Suzanne said to wear pants. You have to climb down a spiral staircase to enter the observation nose. In front of the Seaview are windows looking out to the sea. The control room has many instruments, radar, sonar, computers, a large plastic map of the world and a charting table. There are about ten crew members working. Lt. Commander Morton is all ready on board at the charting table plotting the course.

They show us where to sit. I'm still not sure why they wanted us aboard today. Maybe to test how we react on a submarine when it is submerged and to observe how things are done. We can't ask questions, as everything is classified.

We leave the dock and head out to sea. Looking out the windows in the front you can see the Seaview cutting through the water. It is a fascinating sight. I wonder what keeps the windows from breaking. The water starts going over the top of the windows and then we are under the water. Bob looks a little nervous, Tom looks calm, and I am just amazed. You don't feel the Seaview moving at all.

"Set a course of one five zero." Lee tells Chip. We reach our destination, they test their equipment and we head back to the Institute.

"How are you doing?' asks the Admiral. "Fine" we all state. He walks back to the control room.

Bob says to us, "I don't know if I can do this. Being underwater all this time is unnerving. How do they do for days at a time?" I reply, "I think it is very calming." Tom agrees with me.

Before we know it we are back at the Institute and leaving the Seaview. We are brought back to the office.

"Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane I want to thank you for letting me go out on the Seaview, but I cannot do this job. Being under the water is not for me. I prefer to be on the top of the ocean." says Bob. He says goodbye and leaves.

Tom and I are left. The Admiral and Captain go into the Admiral office to discuss what they want to do next. Captain Crane says, "We should take each one out separately on an actual mission to see how they handle themselves. Let them ask questions and let them see what is actually done when we are on a mission." The Admiral agrees.

"Tom, are you available on Friday to go out on a mission?" asks Captain Crane. "Yes, sir." he replies. "We will be gone until Saturday.

I'm disappointed that he is asked to go first; hopefully I will get a chance to go out also when the Captain asks,

"Janet, are you available to go out on a mission on Monday?' "Yes, sir." I say. "We will be gone until Tuesday."

"You will both stay on the Seaview overnight and see what actually happens on a mission. Be here at the office by 8:00."

We are done for the day. I have one problem. I don't have a way back to the motel. I don't want to ask for a ride, I don't really want to walk back and it is too early for Mr. Thomas or Jimmy to be finished with work. So now what do I do.

Captain Crane comes out of his office and says, "Tommy has fixed your car. The distributor cap was cracked that is why it wouldn't start. I will take you back to the motel." "Thank you very much. How much and who do I owe for the repairs" "I will let you know what the cost is."

I thank Suzanne and Wanda and say goodbye. Suzanne winks at me and smiles. I hope she has a say in who gets the job.

We get into the Captain's car. He drives me back to the motel. I get in my car and it starts right up. I go back and thank him again for his help. He drives back to the Institute.

I'm starving so I drive to the diner. "Hi Trish, how are you doing?" "Fine, how was your trip on the submarine?" I proceed to tell her that my car wouldn't start, I started walking but got a ride from the Captain of the Seaview, the trip out to sea and that I'm going on an actual mission on Monday. I tell her I won't be back until sometime on Tuesday. I notice two men are eating at the diner dressed in the uniforms the men the Seaview had on. "Trish, do you know those two men over there?" "Yes, the one in red is Kowalski and the one in blue is Patterson. They come here to eat once in a while. Why?" "They were on the Seaview today. I remember seeing them in the control room."

I have nothing to do until Monday. I drive into the city of Santa Barbara. I need to pick up the boxes I had shipped earlier. The shipping place helps me load them in my car. Jimmy is home when I get back to the motel and he helps me unload the boxes into my hotel room. "Jimmy, thank you again for driving me this morning, I really appreciated it."

"Hi Janet, how did your trip go?" asks Mrs. Thomas. "Great. I'm going on a mission on Monday and won't be back until Tuesday." "Did you walk all the way?" "No, I got picked up by the Captain of the submarine." I tell her. "If he didn't pick me up I never would have made it on time." "Seems like a good omen to me," says Mrs. Thomas.

I'm going to drive around the area see what kind of apartments are for rent. If I get the job, I will need a place to live. Hopefully I can find something close to the institute. If I don't get the job, I will need to look for a job in the city and find someplace there to live.

Finally Monday, I have packed an overnight bag and my bag with my submarine book in it. I don't know what to expect when I get on the Seaview. I assume there is a cabin for me. I hope I have everything I need, nowhere to shop if I forget something.

I arrive at the Institute at 7:45. Wanda is just arriving and Suzanne is all ready there. "Have either of you ever been on the Seaview for a mission?" I ask. "No" they both state. "We have been on the Seaview but never overnight. Are you nervous?" asks Wanda. "Yes," I say. Suzanne says, "Don't be. The crew on the Seaview is very nice and friendly. If you have any questions, just ask." "I'm afraid I will get lost. The Seaview is so big. "I'm sure someone will be with you most of the time to show you where to go and what you will need to do." "Will I be able to ask questions and see what kind of paperwork they use?" "I think so. That is why they are taking you out. So you can see what they do and what actually goes on when they are on a mission. Right now I take care of the paperwork but whoever they hire will have the responsibility of the paperwork from each mission."

Lt. Commander Morton comes to get me and brings me to the Seaview. "Don't be nervous." he tells me. We board the Seaview and come into the observation nose. The Admiral and Captain are in the control room.

"Welcome aboard" says Captain Crane. "Let me show you to your cabin." He takes my overnight bag and leads me up the spiral staircase to "A" deck where the officer's cabins are located. He shows me the one I will be using. He puts my bag on the bed and shows me where everything is located. We go back to the control room another way and I'm all ready confused.

"We will be getting under way soon, so you can sit here and watch us leave port. Once we leave the harbor you can come to the control room and see what we are doing. The mission is to look for some unexploded bombs in the southern Pacific Ocean and disarm them. It will take us about a few hours to get there," explains Captain Crane. It is amazing how they get this huge submarine out of the harbor.

Captain Crane gives me a brief tour of some of the Seaview's unrestricted areas. "If you get hired for the job you will have access to all areas. How are you doing so far?" he asks. "Right now very confused on where I am. Do you have a map? It will take me forever to find where I'm supposed to be." I reply.

Back in the control room Chip says to the Admiral. "He sure is taking quite an interest in her. He bet me that in three months they would be engaged or married. If it doesn't happen, I get to drive his car for a week. You know he never lets anyone drive his car." The admiral says, "The first day we interviewed her he said she was going to be his wife whether she got the job or not."

I ask if there is any paperwork I could look at to see what I would be using. They bring me some of the forms to look them over. There sure are ways that these could be made easier to work with. I offer some suggestions on how to simplify the forms. They like my suggestions and say they will try them out.

We travel a few more hours and we reach the spot where the bombs are. A diving party consisting of Captain Crane and two seamen named Kowalski and Patterson leave the ship. These are the two men that were in the diner. They swim in front of the observation nose where we can watch them disarm the bombs and bring them back to the ship. The mission is a success.

"How do you like your trip so far?" the Admiral asks. "So far, so good," I reply. "Not to much happening on this mission, "he replies. "Some missions there is so much going on that you don't even get a break. No underwater sea monsters, no foreign country submarines chasing us or underwater laboratories to explore." What have I got myself into?

We are on a course back to Santa Barbara. We should be back in port by 8:00 tomorrow morning. The first shift is over and a new one is coming on duty. A new Lt. Commander, Mr. O'Brien, will take over commanding the Seaview until the next morning.

After dinner we retire to our cabins. Mine is across the corridor from Captain Crane's. "If you need anything, just knock on my door," he says. "Thanks" I reply. "We will be up at 7:00 to get ready to come into port. I will pick up you then and take you to the control room." "Thanks." I would never find it by myself.

I didn't sleep very well. Not that the bed was uncomfortable, just too nervous. At 7:00 there is a knock on the door. I'm ready to go. "Did you sleep OK?" Captain Crane asks. "Just fine" I lied.

We enter the port at the Nelson Institute and Seaview is docked. Lt. Commander Morton leads me back to the cabin where I gather my things to leave the ship. I might have found it by myself, but I am grateful he took me.

We walk back to the office. "We will be making a decision on who will get the job by tomorrow. We will let you know whether or not you got the job." says the Admiral. "Is there a number where you can be reached?" "You will have to call the Blue Bird Motel. Mrs. Thomas is the owner and she will get me to the phone. "Thank you very much for the opportunity to go on the mission. I really enjoyed it."

Well, I never had such a wonderful experience in my life. Even if I don't get the job, I will never forget my voyage to the bottom of the sea.

The three officers go the Admiral's office. Suzanne is there and asks how the mission went with me aboard. They said it was fine and told her my suggestions on changing some of the paperwork. "She knows what she is doing" says Suzanne. "She can probably redo all those forms you use. I vote for her. Besides that I like her." "The only problem I see is the fact she is a women" says Chip. "How are the men on Seaview going to relate to a woman on board?" "That's their problem" Suzanne replies. Captain Crane is very quiet. "What is your opinion, Lee" asks the Admiral. "I can see Chip's point about her being a woman, but why should that stop her being hired to do a job I feel she can do?" "I agree" the Admiral replies.

The Admiral calls the next day to tell me I had the job and could I come in at 12:00 today to sign a contract.

"Yes, sir, I will be there. Thank you for the job." I can't believe it. I'm going to be working for the Nelson Institute for Marine Research on the submarine Seaview. I tell Mrs. Thomas I got the job. She is very happy for me. I go to the diner to tell Trish.

"Hi Janet, you sure look happy." "I should be. I just got the job at the Nelson Institute." "I knew you would get it. When is your first day of work?" "I'm not sure. I go this afternoon to sign a contract."

One problem solved. Now I have to find a place to live. Can't worry about that now need to get ready. Maybe Suzanne will know of a place to rent. I will have to ask her.

I arrive at the Institute at 11:45. "Congratulations" says Suzanne and Wanda. "We're glad you got the job. We look forward to working with you." "Me too" I reply. "I do have one question, do you know of any places around here that are for rent? I'm living in a motel right now and would like to find a place. Suzanne is about to answer me when Captain Crane comes out of the Admiral office.

"Welcome to the Institute and the Seaview" he says. "We all look forward to working with you. Please come in." The Admiral and Captain Crane are the only two in the office. They have a one year contract for me to sign. I will be on probation for three months. The salary is very generous. When I'm not working on the Seaview, I will be working in an office here at the Institute. Captain Crane shows me to the office I will be using. It looks over the docking area where the Seaview is. I have a job now I need a home.

"Lee, do you know of any places to rent around here?" asks Suzanne. "Janet needs a place to live and you live near here." "Yes, I think I might know of a place. There is a man in my condo building that is looking to rent his place out for three months while he goes out of the country. Would you be interested in seeing it? I can take you there right now." "Sure," I reply.

The condo building is a few miles from the Institute. It is a beautiful area by the ocean. I don't know if I can afford to live here. Captain Crane finds the superintendent of the condo building. ""Hi Sam, is Richard's condo still for rent?" "Yes, it is. Do you know someone who wants to rent it?" "Yes, this is Miss Cornwell and she will be working at the Institute starting tomorrow and she needs a place to rent. Can we see it now?" "Sure, I will get the keys." "Captain Crane do you know what the rent will be on this place" I ask. "No, but I know Richard only wants half of what the mortgage payment is and you would pay for the utilities. He just wants someone to live here so it isn't vacant while he is gone. Also, from now on you can call me Lee. When you are on the Seaview in front of the crew you can call me Captain Crane."

Sam comes back with keys and shows me the condo. The place is fantastic. The rent is very reasonable. I now have a home for at least three months and I can move in right away. Captain Crane comes to the rescue again. "Do you live in this building," I ask. "I live right around the corner in a unit that faces the ocean" he replies. "Will you need help moving" asks Lee "I only have a few boxes but a couple of them are quite heavy, would you mind helping me? We should only have to make one trip as everything should fit in the car." We drive back to the motel and load up my car. Jimmy helps Lee put in the heavier boxes. I say good bye and thank you to Mr. and Mrs. Thomas and Jimmy. "Thanks for your help." I tell Lee. Before the day is over I am moved in.

I have been on the Seaview for over six weeks. The crew has been very welcoming and patient with me when I get lost. But, I am getting better at knowing where I am. I have been on missions that have taken us to the Artic, Scotland, undersea laboratories and seen some interesting sea creatures. I love this job.

Lee, Chip and I have gone out for dinner after work at couple of times to discuss what paperwork needs to be revised. We usually go to the diner. Lee meets with Trish's approval since I have told her about him. He is not only good looking, but very kind and considerate.

I'm working at the Institute today and for the rest of the week as there are no missions scheduled. I understand this is very unusual. Lee comes in my office and asks, "Are you free for dinner tonight?" "Yes, I am." "Good, I will pick up at 7:00. Wow, I'm going a real date with Lee Crane.

I get home from work at 6:00. It has been very busy at the Institute today and I get home a little later than I wanted. I need to get ready right away because Lee Crane is never late. Don't know where we are going so I better dress up. At 7:00 there is a knock on my door. I'm ready to go as I am also never late.

We go to downtown Santa Barbara. The restaurant is quite crowded for a weeknight, but we are seated right away. I get the impression he comes here quite often as they know him by his first name. We get some wine and he asks me about my family. "Do you have any family back in Illinois?" "No, I have some friends but no family." "You said your husband was killed in a car accident. That must have been very hard to get over." "You would think so but he had his girlfriend in the car at the time. They both were killed. His family still blames me for the accident." "That must have been a shock, but how are you to blame for his accident?" "I guess I wasn't a good enough wife for him that he needed to have a girlfriend." "Do they know you moved to California?" "No, I didn't tell them I was leaving, but I'm sure they will find out and cause trouble. They never did like me."

We are having a wonderful dinner and I ask him about his family. His mother, Helen, lives in Santa Barbara but he doesn't see her very often as she travels a lot. He also has no other family.

I get to work the next morning and find out we have a mission. We will be leaving on Saturday and be gone for a couple of weeks.

Lee comes in my office and asks, "Are you free for dinner on Thursday?" "Sure, where are we going?"

"We will go to Giovanni's. I'll pick you up at 7:00." I put on a dress and heels.

We arrive at Giovanni's and Lee says hello to hostess and gives her a piece of paper. We order dinner. The food is quite good. Lee is telling me about the mission we will be going on. We are going to an undersea laboratory that is danger of exploding and the reactor needs to be shut down. "Is there something wrong? You are very quiet tonight." Lee asks. "I'm going to need to look for another place to live as Richard will be coming home in a few weeks. I really like living there." "Well, if you marry me you won't need another place to live," he says laughing. I don't know if he is serious. We are just finishing dinner when the waiter comes over tells Lee he has a phone call. There is a problem on the Seaview. Chip and Chief Sharkey are not available so he will have to go and check it out. "Do you want me to take cab home so you can go to the Seaview?" I ask. "No, you can come with me" "How did they know you were here." "I leave a number where I will be with the guards on the dock so they can reach me if there is a problem. Sorry we have to cut our date short." "No problem, let's go see what is wrong."

We get to the dock area and there is an alarm going off on the Seaview. Lee needs to check it out. We board the Seaview and now I know why I wear pants and flats. It is very hard to go down the ladder in a dress and heels. There is only one emergency light on when we get in the control room. It is very eerie when all the lights aren't lit, no beeping of sonar or radar and the computer is off. Lee finds the problem and turns off the alarm. "I will have to have the electronics crew look at that issue before we go on the mission." Lee kisses me right in the middle of the control room. He catches me by surprise. He is a marvelous kisser. We leave the Seaview and he takes me home. I get another kiss.

I get to work early the next day and Lee is all ready there. "Sorry about last night." "It's ok. I understand that you need to take care of the Seaview."

Suzanne asks me how our date went. "I think Lee asked me to marry him last night but I'm not sure," I tell her.

"He said it laughingly and then he got a call to go to Seaview for a problem. So, I didn't know what to say." I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't shocked at what I just told her. "He has been in love with you since the first day he met you," she tells me. "No, that can't be, besides I think he all ready has a love. Suzanne looks at me kind of funny. "His first love is the Seaview. Whoever he marries will always come in second to his "gray lady" not that I think there is anything wrong with that." I tell her. I am in love with him, but do I want to be second in his life. I have to thing that over.

I need to get back to work. I have to gather the papers I need to bring with me for the next mission. I'm redoing all the forms, lists and other paperwork they use. It is quite a job, but it keeps me busy when we are at sea. Since we are leaving at 6:00 in the morning the next day, I can go home early and pack. I will spend the night on the Seaview so I don't have to get up at the crack of dawn. I will have quick dinner and then head to the Seaview. I go and talk to Doc when I get there. He and I have become good friends. Doc tells me that Lee has spent a lot of time with him as a patient. So far the missions I've been on he hasn't ended up in Sick Bay. When he does spend time in there, it is mostly under protest. He will take on any challenge no matter what the consequence to protect his men and ship.

We shove off at 6:00. I still amazes me how they get the Seaview out of the harbor. I love sitting in the observation nose watching her glide through the water. Depending on what I'm doing, I can actually work there. I like to watch Lee, Chip and the Admiral at work in the control room. They are cool and calm under pressure.

We reach the underwater laboratory. Lee, Kowalski and Patterson are going to dive out to the laboratory to shut down the reactor. I get nervous when they go out diving. I know they are all experienced divers, but something could go wrong. I'm in the observation nose and watch them swim towards the laboratory. They enter it, shut down the reactor when something goes wrong. Kowalski and Patterson get out, but Lee is caught in the hatch when the laboratory explodes. The ship rocks and rolls and we are thrown about. Kowalski and Patterson go back and get Lee but he is unconscious. They get him aboard Seaview and he is taken to Sick Bay.  
"Chip, can I go to Sick Bay?" "Sure, go ahead. The Admiral will be there shortly." I run up the spiral staircase to Sick Bay. Lee is still unconscious. He looks very pale. Doc leaves me to sit with him when the Admiral comes in. "Doc, how is he doing?" asks the Admiral. "Not too well. He has a concussion" says Doc. The Admiral comes over to me. He says, "You really love him don't you." "Yes, I do. I didn't realize how much until now. I'm not sure but I think he asked me to marry him the other day. I can live with being his second lady." "I don't understand what you mean by being his second lady." "Admiral, the Seaview will always be his first lady. If he asks me again to marry I will say yes." Lee starts to stir. Doc comes over and says he is coming to.

"I'm asking you again, will you marry me?"

He has heard almost everything the Admiral and I have been talking about. "Well, what is your answer?" "Yes, I will marry you," I tell him. "Admiral, will I have to give up my job on the Seaview when I marry Lee?" "No, Lee and I have all ready discussed this. It will be no problem if you are married, just no kissing in the corridors."

"Would you have not married me if you couldn't keep your job?' Lee asks. "No I would still marry you even if I couldn't keep my job."

"Janet, will you go into my office and get the brown envelope in the top desk drawer and bring it here." Lee asks. "Sure, I will be right back." "Lee, what is in the envelope?" asks the Admiral. "Her engagement ring, I've had it for a month." "You were that sure she would marry you." "Yes."

I come back with the envelope. The Admiral and Doc leave Sick Bay. Lee opens the envelope and takes out a beautiful diamond engagement ring. He puts the ring on my finger. "Do you like it? If not, we can take it back and you can pick out one you like." "No, the ring is perfect. I do have one question however, how long have you had this ring?" I bought it three weeks after I met you." "You were that sure that I would marry you." "Yes."

Chip comes into Sick Bay to check on Lee. Lee told Chip he had asked me to marry him at the restaurant and that I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. "Did you ask her to marry you?" "Yes, and she said yes. You lost the bet." "What bet?" I ask. "Lee bet me that he would be engaged or married to you in three months. If that didn't happen I would have gotten to drive his car for a week." Lee says, "I told the Admiral the first day I met you that you would be my wife, job or no job."

Doc comes back and says enough excitement for now. Lee will have to stay in Sick Bay for at least twenty four hours. He is very upset about that. Up until today, this was the longest time he hasn't been in Sick Bay for some reason or another. I stay with him a little while longer. "What did you mean when you told the Admiral you would be my second lady?" he asks. "Lee, the Seaview will always be your first love. I know that and I can live with that. She has grown on me too."

Hopefully, the crew will have no problem with me marrying their Captain.

Lee and I decide to get married in three weeks. We have two missions in the next two weeks and then we have a week off with another mission scheduled to last at least four weeks and we don't want to wait that long.

Suzanne, Wanda and Trish help me plan the wedding for the week we are off. It will be a small afternoon affair on the grounds of the Institute. There is a small garden overlooking the ocean and the Seaview. Suzanne, Wanda and Trish will be bridesmaids with Chip, Doc, and Chief as groomsmen. Admiral Nelson has agreed to walk me down the aisle. There are not too many people to invite as I have no family and the only friends are Mr. and Mrs. Thomas and Jimmy from the motel and Lee has only his mother. Of course, the whole crew will be invited

All the details have been completed. No honeymoon for us as we will leave on a mission the day after the wedding.

There is one little problem to solve before we get married. Richard, the gentlemen whose apartment I'm renting is returning and I need to move out before Lee and I get married. "No problem. Just move in with me," says Lee. "We will be gone all but two days in the next two weeks." I move into Lee's condo the next day.

The next two weeks and missions fly by. Luckily, Lee does not end up in Sick Bay.

The day of the wedding arrives and the weather is perfect. The girls come over to help me get ready. The Admiral comes to pick me up. "I'm very happy for you and Lee" he tells me as we drive to the Institute. "He loves you very much." "Admiral, I love him very much, more than I ever thought I could love someone." I'm a little nervous. I have a feeling something is going to go wrong.

We arrive at the Institute. The whole crew is there and they are all dressed in suits. Mr. and Mrs. Thomas and Jimmy are there. So is Lee's mom, Helen, and isn't happy Lee is marrying me. She thinks he is rushing into this marriage. I have only met her once.

We are ready to start. All the men look handsome in their dress uniforms, but Lee looks dashing and nervous too. The admiral walks me down the aisle and even he is a little nervous. I don't know who is shaking more, me or him. The ceremony starts and before we say our vows. Father John says, "Is there anyone here who doesn't know why these two should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Well, someone stands up and says, "Captain Crane do you _really_ want to marry her?" I look over and there is my dead husband's brother Joe. "Did she tell you she caused the death of my brother and that he was with another woman when he was killed because she wasn't a good enough wife to him?" Lee answers, "She has told me everything." I'm in shock as is everyone else. I can't believe he found out where I was. He leaves before the entire crew tackles him.

Father John says, "This is the first time someone has actually stood up and didn't hold their peace."

"Father, will you please excuse us for a moment?" I ask. I take Lee's hand and we walk a little ways down a path. "Lee, if you don't want to marry me, I will understand and I will leave right now. You will never have to see me again." Lee looks me straight in the eye and says, "Why wouldn't I marry you? You didn't kill him and I love you too much to let you go." "I'm so sorry he showed up and ruined our wedding." "It doesn't matter as long as we get married," he says. We walk back to Father where we finish the ceremony and are married with no more interruptions. "Lee, you may kiss your wife." Father says. Lee and I kiss. "Let me present for the first time, Captain and Mrs. Lee Crane." Everyone claps and congratulates us.

I'm sure there are many questions regarding the man who interrupted the ceremony but everyone is too polite to ask, everyone that is except Lee's mom. "Who was that man and what did he mean when he said you killed your husband?" "My husband was killed in a car accident with his girlfriend. I didn't know he had a girlfriend and his family blames me for his death." I tell her. "Lee knew all about this. I told him everything about my past _before_ he asked me to marry him. When we walked away, I asked him if he still wanted to marry me. If he didn't, I would have left him. He chose to marry me. Helen, I love your son very much. I didn't know my husband's brother would show up. I didn't tell them I was leaving or where I was going." She doesn't know what to say and walks away.

Lee apologizes for his mother. "Please don't apologize. She is only looking out for you and wants the best for you." I tell him.

Everyone is having a good time but all good things must come to an end. We have a mission to leave for at 7:00 in the morning. Lee and I are going to spend our first night as husband and wife on the Seaview all by ourselves. Lee will have both his ladies to himself. I have left Lee a present on the desk in our cabin. It is the book on submarines I brought with me the first day I met him.

Buzz, the cook, has left us our favorite dinner but who cares about food as we start our new life together on the Seaview.

.


End file.
